


Formando una familia

by Nonimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Continuación de "una navidad con los Potter" y "¿Cómo nació Teddy?"Ya pasaron algunos años, Teddy irá a su primer año en Hogwarts.Remus y Sirius son una vieja pareja feliz.Harry y Draco terminaron de estudiar, viven juntos pero algo les falta en su vida.Romance, Fluff y humor.Omegaverse Wolfstar y Harco.





	Formando una familia

_Sirius estaba embobado, realmente desde su adolescencia se había planteado una vida con Remus y con cachorritos, pero su imaginación distaba mucho de la realidad, nunca pensó en sentirse de esa forma, era realmente maravilloso ser padres, tener una familia._

_Remus se removió haciendo que el pequeño Teddy frunciera el ceño, pero rápidamente se acurrucó aún más en su padre y juntos siguieron durmiendo, Sirius aún desde el umbral de la puerta no se resistió a la escena y se acercó con cariño a dar un cálido beso en la cabecita de su bebé, aspirando su dulce aroma para luego tomar con dulzura los labios de su omega, cada vez lo volvía más loco, estaba más enamorado._

 

— Hey cariño ¿todo bien? — Sirius volvió a la realidad cuando su esposo estaba pasando su mano por delante de sus ojos.

— Todo bien bebé, sólo estaba recordando cuando nuestro Teddy era un bebé — suspiro con fuerza mientras tomaba la taza de té que Remus le estaba ofreciendo —no puedo creer que haya crecido tan rápido, en solo unas semanas nos dejará — su voz salió entrecortada y de sus ojos cayeron algunas lágrimas.

Remus de inmediato dejó su taza de lado y comenzó a abrazar a su alfa, dando lamidas juguetonas por sus mejillas, pero el alfa comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, Remus tuvo que acurrucarlo y arrullarlo con sus feromonas para poder calmarlo.

Esa noche Teddy se quedaría con sus padrinos, Harry y Draco vivían juntos desde que salieron de Hogwarts, pero aún no se casaban ni estaba en los planes de los muchachos, ellos simplemente estaban enfocados en triunfar con sus profesiones y llevar una entretenida relación, cada vez que tenían vacaciones conocían un nuevo lugar, y para ese entonces, ya conocían gran parte del mundo.

En el último viaje Draco había quedado maravillado con la medimagia de américa del sur, así que se había quedado un mes extra aprendiendo ancestrales pociones y hechizos, haciendo que Harry tuviera un humor de perros y que prácticamente nadie lo soportara en el ministerio, sólo James y Sirius, ya que los hombres no tenían problema en regañarlo.

— Rems ¿he sido un buen padre? — Sirius preguntó bajito acurrucándose en su omega, él siempre había tenido miedo, después de todo había sido criado por los Black y definitivamente ellos no eran un buen ejemplo para seguir, no quería volverse en una extraña versión de ellos.

— Cariño, si fueras como los asnos de tus padres — Remus le regaló una sonrisa torcida — ¿no crees que ya te hubiera pateado las bolas? O simplemente te hubiera lanzado al Támesis — finalizó levantando los hombros, para luego acercarse y dar un suave beso en los labios de Sirius — claro que no Padfoot, has sido un excelente padre y estoy muy orgulloso de ti — junto sus narices para que las frotaran, tal como lo hacían desde que eran novios — hemos cometido errores y probablemente lo seguiremos haciendo, pero Teddy es un niño feliz y le hemos dado todo el amor que hay en nuestros corazones — el omega se abrazó al cuello de su alfa para aspirar mejor su aroma.

Sirius simplemente lo abrazó con dulzura, Remus siempre sabía calmarlo, siempre lograba que lo mejor de él saliera. Con cariño comenzó a besar el cuello de su amado, dando especial atención a su marca, pese a los años que sus dientes llevaban en aquel lugar, siempre le gustaba volver a remarcarla a dejar claro que Remus John Lupin era de él y sólo de él para toda la eternidad.

— Extrañaremos al cachorro —suspiro Sirius — pero al fin podremos dejar de hacer encantamientos insonorizadores — dijo riendo mientras le hacía cosquillas a su omega que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  

— Mi bebé, se nos irá nuestra bebé, ya no dormirá en nuestra casa — y Remus que hasta el momento se había mantenido tan bien, comenzó a llorar haciendo que Sirius soltara una pequeña risa, aunque rápidamente recordó que su esposo estaba más vulnerable de lo normal porque su celo ya debería llegar, prefirió no mencionarlo y simplemente acurrucarlo entre sus brazos mientras daba besitos en su marca hasta que un cansado omega se quedó dormido sobre su pecho.

Sirius le acariciaba los cabellos con una enorme su sonrisa, su esposo amaba dormir y lo podía hacer a cualquier hora del día, él por otro lado no dormía muchas horas, la parte positiva es que de esa forma siempre podía admirar a su esposo con el semblante tan tranquilo, siempre disfrutaba mirarlo por horas, contar sus pecas y ver cada nueva cicatriz que dejaba el lobo, pues él amaba todo de Remus, reconociendo cada pequeño milímetro de su cuerpo.

Su teléfono vibró, aún no se acostumbraba a esos aparatos muggles llamados móviles, él prefería enviar una lechuza o alguna nota, pero de esa forma podía recibir fotografías, no tenía idea de como los muggles habían creado algo así, pero simplemente era maravilloso poder recibir imágenes de su hijo, tal como la que le había enviado su ahijado, donde se veía a un sonriente Teddy posando con un helado.

Remus se comenzó a remover, Sirius pudo notar que su esposo estaba caliente y rápidamente comprobó sus hipótesis cuando un somnoliento Remus comenzó a buscar su cuerpo, restregándose contra él. Como pudo y antes de perder la cordura, le envió un texto a Harry y Draco pidiendo que se quedaran con Teddy, pues necesitaba desviar toda su atención en su esposo. Comprobando que su sobrino y ahijado habían aceptado, comenzó a acariciar a Remus quien entre gemidos le pedía por más.

— Veo que ya estás húmero lobito — Remus sólo hizo un puchero pues Sirius se estaba tomando su tiempo, el alfa lo estaba torturando y él lo necesitaba cuanto antes dentro de él — tranquilo bebé, ahora te haré sentir mejor — y sin más preámbulos el rizado comenzó a dar el placer que tanto necesitaba su omega.

Draco estaba sentado bebiendo limonada mientras observaba como Harry y Teddy jugaban sobre sus escobas, le encantaba ver a su azabache jugueteando de esa forma, le hacía pensar si ya era momento de ser padres, no lo negaría pero en más de una oportunidad se había imaginado con un pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises o una niña de cabellos claros y ojos verdes, aunque en realidad le daba igual, solo le gustaba la idea de ver a Harry con un pequeño cachorrito entre los brazos, estaba seguro de que el alfa sería la persona más feliz del mundo, incluso más de lo que fue Sirius cuando tomó a Teddy por primera vez, aun recordaba con gracia como Sirius por más de un mes lloraba cada vez que tenía a su hijo entre sus brazos, sólo se detuvo cuando Remus lo regañó de que dejaba mojada con lágrimas las ropas de su hijo.

— Padrino Draco, me das limonada por favor — pidió Teddy de forma educada, algo que definitivamente había sacado de Remus. El rubio le dio una sonrisa mientras le extendía un vaso, a lo lejos veía como Harry iba a la pequeña bodega a guardar las escobas.

— ¿Ansioso por ir a Hogwarts?

— Algo, será raro no vivir con mis padres, pero a papi lo veré todos los días — el pequeño bajó la voz — tengo miedo de llamarlo papi en vez de profesor Lupin — al decirlo Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida mientras acariciaba los cabellos rizados del niño.

— Tranquilo Teddy, nada de eso ocurrirá ¿en qué casa quieres quedar?

— Quedará en Gryffindor, la mejor casa — dijo Harry que venía llegando mientras se sentaba a beber limonada.

— Hey Slytherin es la mejor — el omega regañó a su novio haciéndose el enojado y Teddy sólo los miró entretenido, les gustaba como se trataban.

— Quizás Hufflepuff — soltó algo inseguro, pero por suerte sus tíos no lo escucharon pues en ese momento estaban peleando sobre cual era la mejor casa de Hogwarts. El pequeño alfa dio un suspiro, a veces le recordaban mucho a sus padres, él sabía que aquellas tontas discusiones podían tomar horas, así que simplemente se levantó para ir por un libro, al igual que Remus él amaba leer pero también el quidditch, justo como Sirius, de alguna forma Edward Black era una extraña y equilibrada mezcla de ambos.

 

**_Semanas después_ **

****

Teddy estaba algo avergonzado, no podía creer que tanta gente lo iría a despedir a la estación de King’s Kross. No sólo irían sus padres, Draco y Harry también lo harían, incluso sus tíos Lily y James, se sentía algo avergonzado, aunque con su familia ya estaba acostumbrado.

Sirius en ese momento estaba acomodando la corbata de su esposo para luego tomar con cariño sus labios, ya estaban acostumbrados a la rutina que año a año se repetía, agradecían que ahora los profesores de Hogwarts pudieran volver a sus hogares o definitivamente Sirius hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para ser maestro en Hogwarts, pues nadie, ni siquiera Minerva lo separaría de su esposo.

— Wow hijo, te ves tan grande — soltó Sirius mientras tomaba su móvil para hacerle algunas fotografías. Remus riendo fue hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Los tres se sentaron a tomar el desayuno, Remus se había encargado de cocinar sus comidas favoritas, las cuales coincidentes eran las favoritas de ambos pues todo lo que tenía chocolate tanto Remus como Teddy lo amaban, Sirius sólo miraba a los amores de su vida enternecido, después de todo su familia superó por mucho sus fantasías de adolescente.

Fueron en vehículo muggle hasta la estación, Sirius cada vez disfrutaba más esos aparatos muggles, aunque no había nada como su motocicleta, Remus en más de una oportunidad le había dicho que la amaba más a ella que a él.

En el lugar se encontraron con Draco y Harry, los muchachos abrazaron con fuerza a Teddy mientras le entregaban su regalo, una hermosa pluma y un libro que Teddy agradeció de forma eufórica.

Remus se quedó mirando a Draco de forma extraña, llamando incluso la atención de Sirius que conocía demasiado bien a su esposo, le hizo una seña, y Sirius pudo notarlo de inmediato, no sabía como su ahijado podía ser tan idiota de no haberse dado cuenta, si era algo obvio. La pareja de esposos se dio una sonrisa cómplice, sería realmente entretenido burlarse de los cachorros.

Sirius se llevó a Harry junto a Teddy para que los omegas pudieran hablar, estaba seguro de que Draco querría preguntarle cosas a su lunita.

— ¿Él lo sabe? — las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de forma violenta mientras el licántropo soltaba una risa divertido.

— No le digas por favor, tengo miedo de que aun no quiera, ni siquiera hemos hablado de nuestra promesa de matrimonio, y de eso ya han pasado años — suplicó el omega avergonzado.

— Cachorro jamás lo haría, y créeme, Harry será la persona más feliz del mundo— Remus le dio un abrazo — felicidades, serán los mejores padres — susurró con amor — estoy para lo que necesites, sabes que te quiero como a un sobrino — finalizó el castaño haciendo que Malfoy soltara lágrimas, definitivamente el embarazo lo tenía demasiado sensible.

Cuando se integraron al grupo, notaron que James y Lily ya estaban en el lugar, pero notaron que la pequeña Victoire Weasley estaba con ellos, la pequeña omega tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras le daba un abrazo a Teddy, quien para ese entonces también se había sonrojado.

— Fleur y Billy me pidieron cuidarla, Molly estaba ocupada — explicó la colorina — y la pequeña insistió en que viniéramos — soltó la omega con una enorme sonrisa, todos los adultos se quedaron enternecidos con la escena, desde pequeños Victoire y Teddy tenían una relación demasiado cercana.

Dejaron a los pequeños juguetear mientras la pequeña omega rubia le explicaba a Teddy que solo debía esperarla dos años más, luego ya podrían ir juntos a Hogwarts, el pequeño alfa sólo asistía con una gran sonrisa, expresando que la esperaría ansiado, haciendo que la Weasley se sonrojara aún más mientras tomaba su mano de forma tímida.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás acá?

— Porque me vine a despedir de mi sobrino favorito, y de paso ver a mi querido cuñado — Regulus se acercó hasta Remus depositando un cálido beso en la mejilla del omega.

— Lejos de acá — Sirius jaló a su esposo aproximándolo a su cuerpo.

— Sirius no puedo creer que aún caigas — Regulus soltó una rasposa carcajada, tanto Lily como Remus se quedaron mirando embobado, al joven Black realmente le habian sentado bien los años.

— Tío — escucharon la tierna voz de Teddy, para luego ver como el pequeño se abrazaba a su cuerpo con cariño, era realmente raro y a la vez tierno de ver, no todos los días se veía a alguien como Regulus Black actuar de esa forma tan paternal, el anden de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos se llenó de suspiros de omegas y gruñidos de alfas.

Teddy aun inseguro se despidió de Lily y James, la pareja Potter le dio sus mejores deseos, la pequeña Victoire con algunas lágrimas le dio un gran abrazo mientras le extendía algunas golosinas para el viaje.

— Padrino, ¿por qué hueles tan dulce? — preguntó Teddy que abrazaba a Draco, haciendo que el omega se sonrojara, mientras Sirius soltaba una fuerte carcajada y Harry miraba sin entender nada.

— Que te vaya bien cariño, escribe — respondió Draco desviando el tema.

Luego fue el turno de Harry, quien entre abrazos le recomendó intentarlo en el equipo de Quidditch, conversación a la que se sumó un interesado Sirius y James, mientras Remus rodaba los ojos, aunque no negaba que su hijo definitivamente tenía un talento innato para ese deporte.  

Se abrazó a su tío y prometió escribirle, Regulus agitó sus cabellos y le dio una gran sonrisa, asegurándole que sería el mejor alumno de Hogwarts.

— Cuídate bebé, escríbeme y tienes permiso para ser el mayor bromista de Hogwarts — de inmediato Sirius se ganó un codazo por parte de su esposo — te quiero Teddy, disfruta esta nueva etapa y nos veremos muy pronto — finalizó el alfa acunándolo entre sus brazos mientras el pequeño alfa se escondía en su cuello, tal como lo hacía desde bebé, pues el aroma de Sirius siempre lograba calmarlo.

— Al tren cariño, que se nos hace tarde — Remus le dio un tierno abrazo — nos vemos en Hogwarts y por cierto, no creas que por ser mi hijo tendrás facilidades — le dio una sonrisa torcida mientras Teddy hacía un mohín — así que procura no seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que te ha dado tu padre — Sirius dio un respingo — te escuché cariño, tendremos una seria conversación más tarde — se despidió Remus besando fugazmente los labios de su esposo, para luego ir rápidamente a encontrarse con el profesor Longbottom, ya que quería instruir al nuevo maestro.

—Draco, amor ¿estás llorando? — preguntó Harry preocupado mientras de la mano se llevaba a su novio hasta el automóvil que compartían, el omega asistiendo se pegó aun más a su cuerpo, realmente odiaba las malditas hormonas.

— Nece…necesito hablar contigo en casa — solicitó el omega limpiándose las lágrimas, Harry sólo asistió mientras sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

El viaje fue rápido, ninguno de los dos habló, Draco simplemente estaba preocupado y con algunas lágrimas, Harry por su lado, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, se sentía digno ahijado de Sirius en esos momentos.

El omega fue por un vaso de agua, podía sentir el aroma a preocupación en Harry y él no quería alargar más el momento.

— Harry ¿aún te quieres casar conmigo? — preguntó asustado mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado — ya han pasado años, ambos finalizamos nuestros estudios y ahora trabajamos, y — algunas lágrimas cayeron — ¿estás seguro qué quieres estar conmigo?

 — Amor — Harry se acercó y tomó su rostro con delicadeza obligándolo a mirarlo — cariño, marque mis dientes hace años — con cariño pasó sus dedos por el lugar — vivimos juntos y nos amamos, realmente crees que dudo de estar contigo — sonriendo besó sus labios.

— Harry, creo que no seguí la orden de James — Harry lo quedó mirando sin entender — no espere hasta los veinticinco, alfa estoy embarazo — soltó de golpe, esperando algún tipo de reacción en Potter, pero el azabache se había quedado sin palabras, Draco se estaba preocupando hasta que sin aviso fue abrazado con fuerza mientras sentía un leve sollozo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran y se apretara aun más al cuerpo de Harry.

— Omega, mi omega, me has hecho el hombre más feliz, te amo — fue hasta sus labios, ambos sintieron el sabor de las lágrimas — los amo — dijo el alfa acariciando con cariño el plano vientre.

— Alfa con el cachorrito queremos ir a Florean Fortescue — pidió el omega de forma melosa, Harry negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la coronilla, ahora entendía a su padrino, estaba seguro que el cumpliría cada capricho de Draco, pero no le importaba él haría todo para ver aquella sonrisa que hace tantos años atrás lo había enamorado.

— Caprichoso — dijo con ternura frotando sus naricitas — te amaré por siempre. Draco simplemente se escondió en su cuello a llorar un poco más, al fin había encontrado la felicidad, su felicidad.


End file.
